Rail Jockey
Ship Synchronity (•) HULLTYPE Prerequisites: Dexterity (•••), Piloting (••••) Effect: Pick one ship class. You are now especially attuned to that ships type and have a special connection with it, almost to the point of supernatural capabilities. (Like Nicholas Cage in Gone in 60 Seconds with that one car.) Whenever you're flying that ship, you may make a roll before any scene to gain dots in any piloting attempts made for that scene. Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: Instant Action Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You think you know the ship well... but you, well, don't. Take a -1 penalty for the rest of the scene. Failure: No bonus. Do better. Success: You now have what will be referred to as a "Synch-Bonus", which is required to use other powers in this set. Exceptional Success: As well as having a "Synch-Bonus", you receive a +1 to all Piloting checks. Synch-Bonus: This describes what happens when you achieve having a Synch-Bonus. This bonus will last for a scene. If you land, jump, or otherwise end the scene you will have to re-initiate this bonus. The bonus, in addition to being able to use some of the below powers, is that you 'burn' your Synch-Bonus as a willpower. However, you cannot re-initiate your Synch-Bonus again for the scene, or possibly until you rest. Quick-Start/Stop (••) Prerequisites: Ship Synchronity, Synch-Bonus Effect: You can have a ship ready to go and stopped again in seconds Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dex or Wits (Whichever is lower) + Technician Action: Varies Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You fuck up royally and the ship becomes incapacitated for a while (Someone can make a technician roll to fix this.) Oh, and you lose your ship-sync bonus for the scene. Failure: The ship starts or stops regularly. Success: The ship starts or stops as a full action. Exceptional Success: The ship starts or stops as a free action. This should be physically impossible, but somehow you figured it out. Improved Initiative (•••) Prerequisites: Ship Synchronity, Synch-Bonus Effect: You gain a bonus to initiative due to your badassery. Cost: One Willpower per scene. Dice Pool: None Action: Reflexive; You roll an additional d12 for initiative rolls, take one of the two highest dice. Goliath-fighting (••••) Prerequisites: Quick-Start/Stop, Synch-Bonus Effect: You can fight larger ships with ease and use your size against them. You can use this ability whenever you're fighting ships that are at least one larger size-class than you. If you succeed, that ship is now considered an additional size-class larger than you. Cost: None Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: One Action Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Much like Soviet Russia, larger ship gets bonus on you! Larger ships are now considered a size class smaller. Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Large ships are considered a size class larger. Exceptional Success: Did I hear TWO size classes?! Belly of the Beast (•••••) Prerequisites: Goliath-Fighting, Clamp Attachment Effect: You can park your ship anywhere on any ship considered four size-classes larger than you and not be in attack range of it. Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: One Action Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You Crash. (Damage will be severe!) And you're still in range. And you lose your pilot- synch bonus. Maybe you should leave. Failure: You can't get a hold of the enemies ship. Success: You land on the ship safely. Exceptional Success: You land in a position that enables you to take out any nearby enemy system of your choice, OR you can opt to quick-stop (If you have it) and make it look like you cloaked or something OR you can try boarding now. Also, you gain a wookie side-kick. Tight-Quarters(**) Prerequisites: Dexterity (••••), Ship Synchronity, Synch-Bonus Effect: You are adept at flying through small-spaces or areas with a high concentration of ships. You could go into the second Death Star's reactor core and not die. You no longer take penalties for flying through tight spaces or a heated battle and can fly at your normal speed. Cost: None Dice Pool: None Action: None Alternative-Cover (••••) Prerequisites: Tight-Quarters fighting Effect: You can hide behind bigger ships to avoid fire from other ships. Hiding behind a friendly ship is free (assuming the friendly ship is cool with it) but hiding behind anything else will cost a willpower. Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: One Action Roll Results: Dramatic Failure: Make a piloting check. If you fail, you crash into whatever it was you were using as cover. (Again, Severe Damage.) Failure: You're still a target. Success: The ship(s) opposite you cannot hit you without hitting the cover. Exceptional Success: You can shoot at the other ship but it cannot shoot you. I don't know how. You just can. Re-Direct Fire (•••••) Prerequisites: Alternative Cover, Synch-Bonus Effect: You can draw fire from opponents towards somewhere they might not have intended. Like their allies. You make a roll against your chosen opponents wits. This does not apply to bombs. There must be at least 4 other enemy ships of the same size-class, or 3 of a size-class larger, or 2 of two size-classes larger. Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: Contested Action Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You either make yourself an easier target (+2 to any enemy attacking you that round) or you direct fire to an ally. And, of course, you lose your synch-bonus. Failure: You look stupid. Not much else. Success: The target of this ability uses his normal roll against another random enemy ship. Exceptional Success: You get to choose which ship takes the hit. Conservation (••••) Prerequisites: Quick Start/Stop, Synch Bonus Effect: You know how to manually distribute energy better than those silly systems ever will. Cost: None Dice Pool: Wits + Technician Action: One Action (added on to whatever you're doing) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You pull a stupid and fuck up the energy systems, wasting triple the normal amount of energy. Hopefully you had some spare. Failure: The normal amount of energy is used and you still had to spend an extra action. Success: Energy spent is half the regular amount Exceptional Success: Energy spent is a quarter the usual amount. Selective Damage (•••••) Prerequisites: Dexterity (••••) Piloting (•••••) Conservation, Synch Bonus Effect: You have an awareness of your ship that lets you know where you've taken damage and where the most defensible part of your ship is. Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: One Action Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You take the shot to a spot you probably didn't want. Take an extra point of damage. Failure: You probably do a little spin or something. Success: You gain 1 AC against one target. Exceptional Success: You gain 2 AC against one target. Re-Directed Flight (••••••) Prerequisites: Dexterity (••••), Piloting (•••••), Re-Directed Fire, Synch-Bonus Effect: You can fly enemy ships into each other by flying in a pattern that forces them to chase you in a way that leads them into their allies... or maybe a rock or something. Cost: One Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: One Action Roll Results Dramatic Failure: If somehow you fail this hard, you end up flying into something. Take damage as per GM disdain. Failure: You didn't just do that thing you were doing. It was probably a dumb idea anyways. Success: The target ships hulls might touch, taking one damage per success. Exceptional Success: They collide, head-on, into a nearby target. Gut-Fighting (•••••••) Prerequisites: Dexterity (•••••), Piloting (••••••), Belly of the Beast, Synch Bonus Effect: You can blow a hole in the side of a ship that is at least 2 size-classes larger than you, then park yourself in there, blow shit up, and politely exit. And you grow up to be Darth Vader. Cost: Two Willpower Dice Pool: Dexterity + Piloting Action: Two Actions (+1 to exit the ship) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: You had a good 14 dice to pull this off. gtfo. Failure: You can’t park anywhere. Success: You park next to an important piece of equipment on the ship. Fire away. Exceptional Success: You park next to a critical system on the ship. Life-support is for bitches, anyway. Category:Core Ruleset